It's Hang Over Till It's Over
by Redwaters
Summary: When the rat is away, the turtles will play with the forbidden liquid called alcohol. But with all the partying and drink mixing, what will happen to our naive teens. Complete
1. Prolog How It Started

**Disclaimer:** (Sigh) I said it before and I'llsay it once again...I don't own Ninja Turtles. 

_Due to the talk about drinking, rate is +16. By the way, drinking is bad. Mkay?_

**Prolong: How It Started**

"I'm not going to make it." Michelangelo moaned dramatically from his beach chair. "I'm starving to death." The orange clad turtle got up from his seat, put the back of his right hand to his forehead, and staggered over to the couch where his brothers sat watching T.V. "Everything…going dark. Light…fading…fast." He gave a fake death cough before falling backwards onto the couch, into laps of his brothers'.

"Knock it of Mikey." Raphael grunted as he shoved his little brother's feet off him.

"It's only been an hour since we placed the order." Leonardo said while he pushed off his orange brother's mid-section. "You'll last."

Mike's head follows his body, leaving Donatello's lap vacate. "We may be in the technological age, but some things do take time." The purple clad turtle pointed out.

"I coulda went to the supermarket and be back home with everything we need for movie night by the time their delivery truck shows up." Michelangelo said as he pushed himself onto his knees. "Twice, I might add."

"We're not suppose to leave the lair when Master Splinter is out." Leonardo reminded his little brother. "His orders."

"But we still have to leave the lair to go get the stuff." Michelangelo replied. "_And_ we have to go up top too. Besides, since when do we follow Master Splinter's orders to the fullest?"

"He's gotta point der." Raphael interjected.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A huge grin flashed onto Mike's face because he had just caught his eldest brother in a mistake.

"But we don't have to go too far from the lair and be above ground long." Donatello pointed out. "We won't be in public and we'll have less exposure to humans."

Leonardo points a thumb towards Don. "What he said."

"Bah." Michelangelo waved a hand at his blue and purple brothers. "Donnie just likes having an excuse to go play around with his computer on the Internet."

"It was not an excuse." Donatello retorted. "It's not like I like having to put 'snack binges' on my credit card."

"It's not a 'snack binge'." Michelangelo whined.

Raphael leans forward to look at Don. "What I want to know is how in da shell ya gotta credit card?"

"The company said I had good credit." Donatello answered nonchalantly. "Besides, I can't get things off the Internet without it. Like, for instance, your model cars."

"Model cars?" Leonardo looked over at Raph. "You actually have the patience to do that?"

"Glad I didn't say anything when I broke that Ferrier." Michelangelo said off-handedly.

Raphael jumped up from his seat angrily. "_You_?" The red clad turtle bellowed as he towered over Mike. "Yer da one who broke my vintage Ferrier?"

Michelangelo starts to back away from his livid brother. "Well…uh…that is…"

"Do ya know how much dat cost me?" Raphael snarled. "Not ta mention all da replacement parts I need for when I broke them trying ta put dat thing tagether? And let's not forget how long it actually took me ta put it tagether." He tried to pounce on Mike, but the young turtle rolled out of the way. Just as he jumped to his feet, a Shell Cell went off.

Michelangelo darts for the kitchen table where the ringing cell was sitting. "I got it, I got it!" He dove for it, snatching it up as he slid along the table and off the other side. "Hello?" The young turtle groaned as he picked himself off the floor. It was the supermarket delivery truck calling to say their order was waiting for them. "Alright!" Mike squealed as he hung up the phone and darted out of the lair, grabbing his trench coat and fedora off the coat rack along the way. "I'll be back with the stuff."

"Not without one of us yer not." Raphael yelled as he ran for the door too. "Trusting ya ta bring back food is like trusting Casey alone in April's store." He also grabbed a coat and hat along the way.

**A Few Moments Later**

The two trench-coat turtles come back to the lair, each carrying a large cardboard box. Raphael grumbles as he walks over to the kitchen table. "What a bone-head. With his head start, Mr. Shell-fer-brain got ta the delivery truck first and took the order without checking it. By the time I get der, da delivery guy had already left." He put his box down with a thud. Glass banging against each other rang throughout the lair. "Now we're stuck with someone else's order."

"I didn't think they'd get it wrong." Michelangelo said in his own defense. "They're supposed to be professionals." He put his box down next to Raph's. "Maybe these people ordered something better than we did."

"Well…let's see what we got here." Leonardo murmured. While the red and orange turtles put their stuff back on the coat rack, the blue and purple turtles emptied the boxes.

"I don't think there's anything here we can use." Donatello surmised as he and his brothers looked at the spread before them. From one end of the table to the other, the order went like this: beer, fruity wine coolers, Jager, brandy, tequila, and strawberry margarita mix.

"What are ya talking about?" Raphael asked. "What about all dis?"

"Raph, you can't be serious." Donatello answered.

What's da harm with a little experimenting?" Raphael asked. "I mean, it's right here in front of us and it's free."

"Are you out of your shelling mind?" Leonardo exclaimed. "There is no way Master Splinter would let us drink _any_ of this."

"But he ain't around and won't be for another day or so." Raphael replied. "Let's live a little." He turned to his other brothers. "What do what do ya'll say?"

"Well…" Donatello rubbed his chin. "I always wanted to see why taking in copious amounts of alcohol was so fascinating to humans."

"Can we have dat again?" Raphael asked. "In English?"

Donatello rolls his eyes. "I want to know why humans like to drink so much."

"So would I." Michelangelo said with a nod. "They're always showing humans have so much fun when they drink in those commercials."

"Curious or not, we really shouldn't to this." Leonardo said with a persistence tone in his voice.

"Let's have a vote." Raphael ordered. "All in favor trying dis stuff out say 'aye.'" Three 'ayes' were said in unison. "Against." Leo's lone 'nah' echoed the lair. "The ayes have it." The red clad turtle announced. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "So what should we try first?"

"Why don't we just start at one end of the table and work our way down?" Michelangelo suggested.

"Fer once Mikey, ya actually had a good idea." Raphael congratulated.

"I've had good ideas before." Michelangelo replied defensively as he grabbed a can of beer and pulled it free from the plastic rings that attached the six-pack together. After passing a can over to Don, he pulls another one for Raph, and then one more for himself.

"Guys, I _really_ think this is a bad idea here." Leonardo declared.

"Don't be such a wuss Leo." Raphael held his can of beer out to his elder brother. "Here, join da fun dat's is about to begin." Leo stared at the can. "Come on, it's not going ta bite chya." Raph wave the can temptingly in front of his brother. "Ya know ya really want ta try, dontchya?"

Leonardo gulps hard. "Well…" Slowly the blue clad turtle reaches for the can of beer. "Maybe a little experimenting wouldn't hurt." Before he could actually grasp the can, Raph shoved it into his hand.

"Of course not." The red clad turtle chuckled. He snatched Mike's can of beer. "Glad ya could join the fun." Miffed, Mike pulled himself another can of beer.

All four turtles crack open their cans and take a curiosity sniff.

"The smell isn't too inviting." Leonardo commented. "So…who wants to take the first sip?" He looked nervously at his brothers.

Right away Michelangelo points at his red clad brother. "Why not Raphie?" He suggested.

"Me? Why not Leo?" Raphael asked. "He's da oldest."

"Because I'm not the one who was so hopped up on experimenting." Leonardo replied.

"How about all of us at once?" Donatello suggested. His brothers looked at each other before looking back at him and nodded in agreement.

As they brought their cans to their lips, the four turtles took a deep breath for courage.

"Wait!" Michelangelo suddenly squealed.

"Don't tell me ya decided ta chicken out now." Raphael teased.

"No." Michelangelo replied snottily. "I just remembered something I saw on T.V. about drinking. They say you're not suppose to drink on an empty stomach."

Donatello nodded in agreement. "I remember hearing something like that. They say you're supposed to eat bread and drink milk. It'll absorb the alcohol so you don't get drunk as fast or ill."

"But how much bread do we eat and how much milk do we drink?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know." Donatello replied with a shrug.

Raphael puts his can of beer down on the table and goes into the refrigerator. "We have two loaves of bread and a gallon of milk." He said as he pull the stuff out.

"I would say we our best bet is to eat half a loaf of bread and drink a quart of milk each." Leonardo ordered.

Because they were eager to try the drinks out, the four turtles wolfed down their half loaf and took turns downing their quart of milk. When that was done, they took their cans of beer up in their hands again and brought it up to their lips.

"Let's do dis." Raphael said excitedly.

"Over the lips and past the tongue, look out stomach cause here it comes." Michelangelo said jokingly before everyone took a large gulp.

* * *

_A/N: In writing up a chapter for another story, I got this idea stuck in my head.  
Thanks for reading, until next time._


	2. Experimentation

_A/N: I misspelled some words on purpose here to emphasize certain things. So no flaming on that part._

**

* * *

**

**Experimentation**

A second later, the turtles were spitting back out the beer they had just drank.

"Gads, this stuff is nasty." Leonardo gagged.

Michelangelo started whipping his tongue with his free hand. "Humans like the tasted of this stuff?"

"Perhaps it's an acquired taste." Donatello choked.

Raphael slammed his can down onto the table. "How can ya learn to drink stuff like that if ya can't pass the taste?"

"Who cares, let's try something else." Michelangelo placed his can on the table and grabbed one of the wine coolers. "This stuff has fruit in it. Maybe they'll taste better than the beer."

Raphael grabbed the bottle from Mike. "We can only hope." Raphael said while grabbing from Mike.

"Why can't you get your own?" Michelangelo whined.

"Ya don't have to act like what ya drink." Raphael joshed. He hands the bottle back to Leo and waits for Mike to pull out another one.

"Ha, ha." Michelangelo laughed sarcastically. "You are so funny." He pulled out two more bottles and handed them back to his brothers. "Not." Then he pulled one out for himself.

"Shall we all try it together again?" Donatello asked after the bottles were opened and everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, on three. One…two…three." Now that they knew better, the four turtles took a sip.

"Now this is alright." Michelangelo said brightly. "You can taste the alcohol a little, but the fruit covers most of the taste."

"Get a load of Mikey here, Mr. Connoisseur." Raphael mocked. "But he is right. Dis stuff isn't too bad." It only took a few minutes for the four turtles to down their coolers.

"Moving on." Donatello put down his empty bottle and picked up the black bottle that was next in the line. "Jager." The purple clad mumbled. "There's only one bottle, so we'll have to try it one at a time now." He pointed out. "But who will it be?"

"Seeing as Mikey is such a critic, let's have him give it a go." Raphael said while taking the bottle from his purple clad brother and shoves into the hands of his orange clad one.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes. "Like I had a choice." He opened the bottle and took a small sip. "Mmmm." He licked his lips before taking a gulp from the bottle.

"He likes it." Leonardo laughed. "Hey Mikey!" His three brothers let out a groan.

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?" Michelangelo asked.

"Since this whole thing started." Leonardo said with a slight shrug. "So how does it tasted?"

"Like black licorice." Michelangelo held the bottle out to his eldest brother. "Here."

Leonardo took a small sip, smacks his lips a couple times, and then takes a gulp like Mike did. "This _is_ good." He passed the bottle over to Don.

The tech-loving turtle took a small sip. "It's ok." He ho-hummed. "But then again I really don't like black licorice."

Raphael held his hands out for the black bottle. "My turn." Don handed the bottle over to his red clad brother who, after taking a sip, proceeded to take a bigger gulp than Mike or Leo took. "It's alright." He belched.

"Hard to tell." Donatello chuckled as he picked up the next bottle full of an amber liquid. "Brandy. Now this is the kind of drink intellectual people drink." He said brightly.

"Sounds like something right up your alley." Leonardo joshed. "Guess that means you should be the first to taste it.

"My point exactly. But this requires a glass and a corkscrew." Donatello got a glass from one of the cupboards and his Swiss-army knife from one of the drawers. He placed the glass on the table, pulled the corkscrew of his knife out, and popped open the bottle. A strong alcoholic aroma left the bottle and filled the air.

Michelangelo's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Dude, you could get drunk off the fumes." He laughed.

"I read somewhere that if brandy smelled strong, it meant it was good." Donatello said while he poured about half a finger's length into the glass. After putting the brandy bottle down, he swished the amber liquid around in the glass.

"Whatcha doing that fer?" Raphael asked.

"I also read that you're suppose to warm the stuff up in your hand." Donatello answered. "You drink brandy hand warm or something like that." He brought the glass to his towards his lips, but then yanked it away. "Whoa…it's even stronger up close to the nose." His cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink than Mike's. Holding his nose, the purple clad turtle slowly sipped the contents of the glass. His eyes closed when he was done and a comfortable smile came onto his face.

"How's it taste?" Leonardo asked.

"Smooth…warm." Donatello sighed. "It slides down your throat and seems to go all the way down to your toes."

"Let me try. Let me try." Michelangelo said giddily. He took the glass from Don, mimics everything Don did, and gulped the brandy down. "Ow!" The orange clad turtle coughed. "It burns my throat." He took another gulp of Jager to sooth his throat.

"You don't gulp brandy. You sip it." Donatello told his little brother.

Raphael grabbed the glass from Mike and holds it out to his purple brother. "Pour me some Donnie." Don poured enough amber liquid to cover the bottom of the glass. After drinking what he was given, a goofy grin crawls onto his face. "It'sh good."

"Sounds like someone is slipping up on his speech." Leonardo teased. "But then again, when did he ever speak right?"

"Lets shee…shee? (Ahem) Lets shee ya shpeak right after having shome of dat." Raphael said as he held the glass out for Leo to take.

"Better than you are right now." Leonardo replied confidently. He took the glass from Raph and held it out for his turn to have some. Don poured a little more for Leo than he did for Raph. A serene smile came onto the blue clad turtle's face when he finished his drink. "It ish good."

"Shee? Shee?" Raphael cried while jumping up and down unstably. "Ya can't shpeak clearly either." He nearly tripped over his feet in the process.

"Aw shuddup." Leonardo hiccupped. He looked over at Mike. The young turtle was rubbing his stomach a little. "Whatish the matter with you? You look a little…(pffft)…green." Suddenly the elder turtle burst into a fit of giggles.

"Good one bro." Raphael said as he joined Leo with his drunken giggles.

"I dunno Leo." Michelangelo said with a slight groan. "Suddenly I don't feel show good."

"Mikey can't shpeak right neither." Raphael chuckled. "Maybe it was something he…(giggle)…ate."

"Or something he drank." Leonardo laughed.

"Guys, can we get serious here?" Donatello interjected while he picked up the tequila and strawberry margarita mix. "We have one more drink to go." He put the items on a counter, got a blender out of another cupboard, and placed it on the counter next to the bottles.

"What are you doing?" Michelangelo asked as he watched Don. Leo and Raph continued to enjoy their little giggle fest.

"Making margaritas." Donatello answered. "Get me the ice will ya?"

"Why?" Michelangelo wondered while he fetched the ice trays. "Can't we just the stuff as is?"

"You can't drink tequila straight from the bottle, it's too strong." Donatello explained while breaking the ice into the blender. "And you need tequila to make the mix taste good."

"Do you know how much of which to put in?" Michelangelo questioned.

Donatello pointed to the side of the margarita mix. "There are directions here." He brought the bottle up close to his face, trying to read the instructions. "Of course, it's a little hard to read." Then he moved it far away from. "Especially with all the words moving around." The purple clad turtle put the bottle down, rubbed his eyes, and picked it up to try to read it again. "Oh well." He shrugged. "I'll just fill the blender up with mix three-fourths of the way and put one-fourth tequila. With the ice in there, the tequila shouldn't be as strong."

"Looks like a slushie." Michelangelo commented when Don finished mixing the drink. He pulled out four glasses and Don poured enough of the red mixture to fill half a glass each.

It was at this time that Raph and Leo finally got over their case of the giggles and they joined their other brothers in on the margaritas. Each turtle picked up a glass and took a gulp.

Michelangelo's glass left his hand and shatters on the floor. "Oh shell." He covered his mouth with one hand and held his stomach with the other as he dashed for the bathroom.

"What'sh with him?" Leonardo asked while wiping his mouth with back of his free hand.

"I think it was the tequila." Donatello's face was all scrunched up and he wiped his tongue on the bottom of his teeth. "It's so strong that the mix doesn't seem to hide its awful taste."

"Aw, Mikey jush can't take it. That'sh all." Raphael smirked. "Dish shtuff is all right."

"Well, I don't like it." Donatello held his cup out to Raph. "You want what's left of mine?"

Raphael took Don's glass. "Shure, why not." He poured what's left into his own cup. "What do ya think of dis stuff Leon?" The red clad turtle asked the blue one.

"I like it." Leonardo replied. "It taish like a bitter shushie."

"Then you two are welcome to what'sh left." Donatello offered. "I'm going to go check on Mikey and then maybe have another one of those wine coolers to wash the taste of the tequila out of my mouth." The purple clad turtle staggered out of the kitchen and goes to the bathroom door. "Hey Mikey, you ok?"

"Yeah." Michelangelo replied. "A false alarm. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I can't." He came out to the door where Don stood. "I don't think I really needed to."

"Well, I'm going to have another wine cooler, you want to have one with me?"

"Yeah, I like that better than that margarita. Maybe you put too much tequila in it."

"Maybe. Or maybe I didn't put in enough mix."

"Or maybe we just don't like it at all."

"That'sh probably it."

"Looks like your shpeech is meshing up too." Michelangelo chuckled.

"It wash bound to happen." Donatello laughed.

**Meanwhile, back in the kitchen**

"Bottomish up?" Raphael asked as he held his glass up.

"Of courish." Leonardo knocked glasses with Raph and they both took a large gulp. "You know, I'm really glad you talked me into this." Leo told his brother. "Thankish." He grabbed the blender cup, still full of the red alcoholic drink, and threw an arm around Raph's neck. "Let'sh go out into the living room and drink out there."

Raphael wrapped an arm around Leo's waist "Go idea." The two turtles staggered out of the kitchen and in to the T.V. area, where they both flop onto the couch. Leo placed the blender cup on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

* * *

_A/N 2: The party is just about to start and already the turtles are getting a little tipsy. Think they'll have regrets about doing this?  
Thanks for reading, until next time._


	3. Are We Having Fun Yet?

**Are We Having Fun Yet?**

The blender pitcher was drunk dry between Raphael and Leonardo, so Raph made them some more. At the same time, Donatello and Michelangelo both had a wine cooler each before going with their favorite drink of choice. Mike went with the Jager while Don went with the brandy.

**Hour One**

Everything was funny to the turtles. There was nothing that couldn't make them laugh. For the first half of the hour they had the T.V on. Every commercial was subjected to be the butt end of a joke and there was always something to giggle about on any show they flipped to, not even the news could escape un-laughed at. It soon got to the point where channel flipping was hilarious to them. But like any other teenager's mind, their attention span short, the T.V. soon became boring. So for the second half of the hour they played karaoke with the radio.

"Duuuude. You are shooow off key." Michelangelo laughed while Leonardo fumbled through 'Red Wine'.

"You try shing after you've gone tone death." Leonardo replied. "I shink Raph'sh shing crippled one of my earsh."

"You can't cripple an ear." Donatello corrected. "Beshidesh if anyone wash worried, it wash me when Mikey shang. Hish high note during…um…" The purple clad turtle snapped his fingers as he racked his brain to try and remember the name song. Within a second he gave up. "Never mind. My point ish that my brandy bottle nearly broke when he…um…what was I talking about?"

"I dunno." Raphael shrugged. "I shink I kind of zoned out there."

"Donnie wash talking?" Michelangelo asked.

**Hour Two**

Things started to become less funny. Now the turtles were filled with brotherly love and there was this sudden urge to tell each other so.

"Leon…I…really look up to you." Raphael told his elder brother.

"Raphie…" Leonardo sighed. "Show...do..."

"No, no, no." Raphael shook his head drunkenly. "Let me finish. I wanna shay that I'm glad that you are my brother."

Michelangelo turns to his purple clad brother. "Donnie…I may not tell you this enough times, but I appre-she-ate you." He said indistinctly.

"I'm shure you do." Donatello replied. "And I should tell you that I…love…you too Mikey."

**Hour Three**

Nothing was funny anymore and there was no more brotherly love. Now everyone was starting to regret ever trying anything at all.

"Donnie?" Michelangelo was curled up in Master Splinter's armchair. His near empty bottle of Jager lay sideways on the floor. "When do we get to see the pink elephants?"

"That's just a myth Mikey." Donatello answered

"Oh…." There was a moment of silence before, "Donnie?"

"What is it now?" Donatello sighed.

"Why are you clutching the floor?" Michelangelo asked as he looked at his tech-loving brother laying on the floor; the half empty bottle of bandy at his head.

"I'm endeavoring to discontinue the room from making a rotational cycle around me."

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to stop the room from spinning."

"Oh…._ Oh_!" Suddenly Michelangelo jumped up from his seat and rushed for the bathroom.

"Not again." Leonardo groaned. He was in a slouched position on the couch with his empty glass sitting on his chest. "This is like the third time he ran for the bathroom."

Raphael was laying on the couch, he head on the armrest and his empty cup sitting upside-down on his chest. "Maybe this time he might be able to do it." He yawned.

"I'll check up on him." Donatello volunteered. "I'm going that way anyway."

"What fer?" Raphael asked.

"To sit under a cold shower and sober up." Donatello replied while he crawled. "Being drunk hurts my head."

"Donnie?"

"What Leo?"

"The bathroom is the other way."

"Right, I knew that." Donatello changed direction and crawled towards the bathroom.

After a couple moments of stillness and silence, Raphael made an attempt to sit up. "Hey Leo, is der anythin' left in da blender pitcher?" He held his glass out to his eldest brother.

"I think you've had enough." Leonardo told Raph while he took the glass.

Raphael fell back to where he once was. "Party…po…" Before the he could finish his sentence, the red clad turtle passed out.

Leonardo sat up. "Raph?" He leaned over his brother and waves a hand above his face.

"Zzzz…"

Leonardo snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Raphie?"

"Zzzz…."

Leonardo jumped up from the couch and lightly slaps Raph on the cheeks. "Come on bro…wake up." Then he shook his brother vigorously, but it proved futile. Raph was out and nothing was going to wake him.

Then the turtle in red did something that scared his brother in blue; he threw up in his sleep. For a minute or so red liquid poured from Raphael's mouth onto and down the side of the armrest.

Leonardo panicked as he moved away from the puddle that formed on the floor. "Not good."

It had become apparent that this whole experience wasn't as fun as it used to be. It seemed like all his brothers were sick, but only one has thrown up so far. Mike and Don were in the bathroom, which had now turned into the room of no return, probably waiting for their turn to empty their stomachs by way of mouth.

"What do I do now?" Leonardo asked himself. "I know I'll call Casey. He must have experienced something like this before. Maybe he could tell me what to do." After tripping over his feet a couple times, the young turtle managed to get over to where the Shell Cells were and dials up his male human friend."

"Uh…hello?"

"Case? I need some help."

"Leo? What's the matter? Is everythin' alright?"

"Uh…yeah. Everything is fine. Just need some advice on something."

"O-k. Shoot."

"Well…say someone gets drunk and they want to sober up so that they could take care of other people who are drunk and sick. How would they go about doing that?"

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"Um…to settle a bet. The brothers and I got into a big old fight about this. You know how we can be."

"Well, der are a lot of things ya can do to '_try_' to sober up."

"Like?"

"Cold shower."

"Shower is occupied."

"Um…shock. Like ice down the backside."

"Out of ice."

"……coffee."

"Coffee…we got coffee."

"You guys aren't…"

"Got to go, bye."

"But Leo…(click)"

In a flash, Leonardo was in the kitchen pulling out everything need to make a pot of coffee. "Come on…come on." He said impatiently to the coffee maker. Eventually the coffee was done and Leo stuck the pot in the fridge for a couple of seconds so it wouldn't be too hot when he downed it.

For a split second everything seem fine, until his eye grew so wide the he couldn't seem to blink anymore. Not that he really wanted to, because every time he did his vision would be normal for a milli-second before it would flip like the lost vertical hold on a T.V. Now the vision-impaired Leonardo was too scared to move, that is, if he could. His body jittered so much that he couldn't.

**Outside the kitchen**

The front door open and the turtles' two human friends enter the lair.

"I can't believe you told Leo to drink a pot of coffee." April scolded.

"He caught me of guard." Casey replied defensively. "What I can't believe is that they were really drinkin'."

"Well I don't believe it." April said sternly. "One, there is no way they could ever get hold of the stuff. And two, they know better than to do something as stupid as that."

"Oh really?" Casey held up the bottle of brandy Don was drinking. "Then explain dis."

"No." April ran over to the black haired man and snatched the bottle from him. "They…" She looked at him. "This can't be good. We got to find them."

Casey nodded in agreement. "But where should we start?" He asked.

"Do you hear that?" April pointed toward the bathroom. "Water running."

Along the way to the bathroom, Casey spied Raph laying on the couch; a pool of red liquid below the young turtle. "You go ahead and check out da bathroom. I'll take care of Raphie."

"Good." April answered thankfully. She certainly didn't want to clean up the disgusting mess. In the bathroom she found Don huddled in the corner of the bathtub. Water from the showerhead beating down on him and he shivered from how cold it was. "Donnie?"

"I just wanna pass out." The purple clad turtle groan. "My head hurts so much, but I just can't go to sleep."

April turned the tub knob to shut off the water. "Come on, let's get you out of there." She said as she pulled Don to his feet and wrapped him up in a towel that was sitting top of a nearby hamper. "Where are Mike and Leo?"

"I don't know where Leo is," Donatello pointed a shivering finger over in the direction of the toilet, "but Mikey is over there."

A small whimper came from April. "Ok. Go to your room, take off your stuff, dry off, and get into bed." She inhaled deeply for courage. "I'll take care of Mikey."

"Ok." Donatello whispered before letting out a sneeze and shuffles out of the bathroom.

April went over to Mike. "Are you ok?"

"No." Michelangelo moaned. "I…I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I can't. I know that if can, I'll feel a shell of a lot better."

"Well…let's get you to bed." April said while she pulled Mike to his feet.

"What if I got to when I'm in bed?" Michelangelo asked.

April helped Mike out of the bathroom and to his room. "I'll get you a pot to use." She told him.

**Meanwhile…**

Casey grimaced at the task before him. "Gross." He commented before going into the kitchen for some cleaning supplies.

In the kitchen is where he found Leo, standing as still as a jittering statue, with a coffee pot clutched in his hands. The black haired man approached the blue clad turtle and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh…Leo

Leonardo freaked. "What!" He squealed.

Casey jumped back. "Whoa, easy der. It's only me."

"Me who?" Leonardo shrieked.

"Me who?" Casey looked offended. "Me Casey, dat's who."

"How am I supposed to know who you are when everything keeps flipping around?" Leonardo spouted.

Casey took hold of Leo's shoulder. "Let's…get ya ta bed."

"No!" Leonardo screeched. "Moving bad. I don't wanna move."

"But ya can't just stand here all night."

"Well…yeah. Cause standing doesn't feel right, but it's better than trying to move."

"Don't worry, I've got ya." Casey assured Leo. He kept a tight hold on the young turtle's shoulders as he escorted him to his room. After he put Leo to bed, he went back into the kitchen to get a sponge and a bunch of paper towels so he could clean up Raph's mess.

Casey finished just at April came from Don's room. "Well I got Don and Mikey to bed." The red haired woman told the black haired man.

"I'm just gonna leave Raph here on da couch. No sense in moving him." Casey said. "Besides, I don't want to chance him throwin' up on me."

"I think we better stick around in case the guys need us." April suggested. "This _is_ the first time they drank and got drunk. Who know what it could to them."

Casey got to his feet. "Sounds like a good idea." He spied the empty blender pitcher on the coffee table. "Looks like they had more den just brandy." The young man sniffed the pitcher. "Strawberry margaritas."

April found a black bottle by the armchair. "An empty bottle of Jager?"

The two humans go into the kitchen to dispose of the bottles, sponge, and paper towels. They spy the other alcoholic drinks on the table.

"Wine coolers and beer?" April asked in disbelief. "How in the world did they get all this?"

"Maybe dis will shed some light on things." Casey held up two empty cardboard boxes. "They ordered it on-line."

"I don't believe they would do that." April took a closer look at the boxes and found a receipt. "This was delivered to them by mistake." She looked at the address. "This was supposed to go to the university."

"Probably fer some frat house party." Casey surmised. "But never mind dat. We better clean dis all up before Splinter comes home and finds out what happen."

"We can't do that." April exclaimed.

"So you gonna ta rat them out? Um…bad choice of words."

"I don't want to get them into trouble, but it wouldn't be right to hide something like this from him."

"Casue he will find out...sooner or later."

Spooked, both humans turn around to see Master Splinter standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Splinter…uh…we were just leavin'." Casey grabbed April by the wrist to pull her out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"I see." Master Splinter said with a nod. "Thank you for taking care of my sons."

"No problem." April replied as she was being dragged. "Give the turtles our best." She said before being pulled out of the lair

"Oh I'll give them something alright." Master Splinter muttered angrily.

* * *

_A/N: Uh-oh, the turtles are in trouble now. But what would hurt them most, their heads or their master?  
(On a side note)Believe it or not, I have no idea what it's like to get drunk. I've only drank about three times (all light stuff) and went straight to hung-over. I never got to exerience the drunken giggles or the sudden love. My tolarnce for the the stuff is so low, six sips of wine...no...a sniff of brandy could give me a headache.  
Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time._


	4. Lecture After Pleasure

**Lecture After Pleasure**

Right at the stroke of eight o'clock in the morning, Master Splinter went around with a gong in one hand and a mallet in the other. First he came up behind Raphael. "**BONG!**" The red clad turtle jumps almost three feet high. "Good morning my son!" The elder rat announced loudly.

Raphael looked around. "How did I end up out here?" He groaned quietly as he rubbed his throbbing head. It pounded so badly that he could feel veins pumping blood. After smacking his lips a couple times, Raph asks, "Why does my mouth feel like I ate a shag rug?"

Not sticking around to answer the young turtle's questions, Master Splinter goes up to Mike's room and throws open the door. "**WHAM!**" This startled the orange clad turtle so bad that he fell out of bed. But the torture did not end there. Adding insult to injury, Splinter hit the metal instrument he carried. "**BONG!**" Not only did the gong ring, but so did Raph and Mike's head.

"Master, why?" Michelangelo moaned.

"No time for answers." Master Splinter said loudly. "Go downstairs and sit on the couch with Raphael while I wake up your other two brothers."

"Yes Sensei." Michelangelo gave a bow, only to feel the pain in his head grow worse.

"What happen last night?" Raphael asked when Mike came down.

"**WHAM! BONG!**"

"I don't remember. I was hoping you could tell me." Michelangelo replied while wincing. He sat down in one of the armchair across.

"Whatever we did last night, can we not do it again?" Donatello said while he joined them on the couch.

Raphael looked over at his purple clad turtle. "I take it ya don't remember last night either."

"No shell Sherlock." Donatello snapped quietly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Hey, don't get short with me." Raphael barked just as quietly.

This time the three turtles were ready for Master Splinter and they covered their ears. "**WHAM! BONG!**" Only Leonardo was left to suffer the consequences.

Donatello started massaging his temples. "Well exsqueeze me, but my head is killing me right now."

"Yer head is killin' you." Raphael bellowed, only to regret doing so. He toned his voice down a bit when he said, "What do ya think mine's doin'? Tap dancin'?"

Leonardo staggered over to his brothers and has a seat on the coffee table. "That's what my head feels like it's doing."

"Well maybe if ya didn't walk so loud, it wouldn't." Raphael retorted.

"I'll stop walking so loudly if you stop breathing so loudly." Leonardo growled quietly.

"Here's a crazy idea. Maybe if you both shut up, the pain in our heads will go away." Michelangelo whispered harshly.

"Why don't you put a sock in it?" Donatello asked sarcastically.

While the turtles bicker among each other, Master Splinter comes up to them. He drops the gong and it hits the floor with a loud bang. It continues to ring as it wobbles around on the floor. Leo pushes his fingers in his ears as far as they will go, Mike tries to bury his head in to the seat of the armchair, both Don and Raph grab a cushion from the couch and wrap them around their heads.

Eventually the gong settled flatly on the floor. "Are you enjoying yourselves now?" Master Splinter asked coolly while he snatched the couch cushions from the red and purple clad turtles. "Having fun are we?" He grabbed his orange clad son by the shell, pulled his head from the armchair, and threw him on the couch with his brothers. "Having the time of your lives?" The elder rat smacked the blue clad turtle upside the head to get him to unplug his ears.

"No Master Splinter." The four turtles answer in unison.

Master Splinter stood before them with a glare on his furry face. "What were you think?" He demanded. "Of all the idiotic things you four have done, this has got to take the cake." The turtles opened their mouths to say something, but Splinter cut them short. "I will be the one doing the talking here and you will listen." He crossed his arms before him. "Now I want to know how you got alcohol." Nobody answered. "Speak up." The elder rat ordered.

"But you said that you were to talk and we were to listen." Donatello pointed out.

"Don't you _dare_ get smart with me." Master Splinter snapped. "I am not in the mood. Now I asked a question and I want, no, demand an answer."

"We…we ordered it on-line." Michelangelo answered timidly.

The rat master's eyes grew wide. "You what!" Master Splinter bellowed, causing the teen turtles to wince. He threw his arms up in the air while lean towards his three sons on the couch as he said, "Of all the stupid things you could have done!"

Leonardo jumped to his feet and waved his hands. "That's not it." He said quickly. "We ordered food on-line and they delivered the wrong order by mistake."

Master Splinter whipped around to face Leonardo. "And so you thought it would be fun to try it all out." He said with a bit of a snarl in voice.

Leonardo's face showed the mixture of fear from his master and surprise as to what they possibly did last night. "We…did?"

Donatello scratched the side of his head as he thought about what the elder rat said. "I vaguely remember doing something like that."

"It was all Raphie's idea." Michelangelo said suddenly.

"What!" Raphael exclaimed, causing the four of them to wince again. "What lies are ya tellin' now Mikey?"

"It's not a lie. I remember." Michelangelo said with some insistence in his voice. "Raph said that since it was here, let try it. It's all his fault"

"Ok, I think I remember doin' dat." Raphael admitted. "But it's not all my fault. Fer one, nobody said ya had ta go along with it. Two, I remember someone not checkin' da order before acceptin' it. So really, it's yer fault."

"I don't care whose idea it was or who did not do whatever." Master Splinter said sternly. "What disappoints me most is that I leave you home alone, _thinking_ that you are mature enough to take care of yourselves, only to find out how wrong that I can't."

"Master…" Leonardo said quietly.

"Don't you master me." Master Splinter ordered. "You all know what you did was wrong. Drinking anything alcoholic was bad enough as it is, but mixing drinks? What if you decided to go out roof hopping or joy riding in your drunken condition?"

"Come on Master, you know der's no way we'd do sumpthin' as stupid as dat." Raphael said like the whole idea was ridiculous.

"I thought I did." Master Splinter replied. "But obviously you have proven me wrong." He said with a sigh. "As of right now, I don't think you four are mature enough to leave the lair. You are all grounded until further notice."

So surprised were the four turtles, that they forgot the pain in their heads. They didn't squint when they bellowed, "What!" so loudly that it echoed throughout the sewers.

Master Splinter gave the 'you heard me' look. "No more trips to the surface and no visiting Leatherhead. You four are to stay home and practice your ninjitsu."

"Aw man…" The four turtles groaned.

"Further more, seeing as it was started by on-line shopping, no more Internet." Master Splinter added.

"Master, no." Donatello whimpered.

Master Splinter continued with his train of thought, as if Don had said nothing at all. "And since I can not leave you four alone anymore, errands would have to be run by either April and/or Casey."

"Casey run errands for us? Is that wise?" Leonardo questioned.

"What chose to do I have?" Master Splinter asked rhetorically. "Also, I believe the television has had a hand in all this too. So there will be no more for at least a month."

"But master…" The four turtles whined.

"Continue to whine and I'll make it three." Master Splinter warned.

"Yes Master."

Master Splinter clapped his hands sharply twice. "Now get into the dojo. We will start our two day endurance test with a couple dozen jumping jacks."

"Aw man." The turtles moaned on their way to the dojo.

"Another sound and it will a couple hundred." Master Splinter threaten while following close behind them.

**Epilog**

After a couple months of being cooped up in the lair, Master Splinter lifted their punishment a little. The turtles were able to leave the lair to go to, and only to, April or Leather's place.

T.V. watching was reinstated and revoking Don's credit was the only way Splinter would let turtles ever go back on the Internet.

A month or so after that, all privileges were returned to the turtles and for the first time in a long time, Splinter left them alone in the lair unsupervised.

"Oh, I'm so hungry. I don't think I'll make it." Michelangelo moaned. "Let's order something."

"Forget it Mikey." The orange clad turtle's brother answered in unison.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Old joke, I'm sure. But then again I think I've hit most the drunking myths and jokes so far. Why not go for the compelet set, huh?  
I know the end is short (and sweet), but what else is there to add? They were caught and they were punished. Serves them right.  
Thanks for reading and all the reviews, until next time._


End file.
